Idiots Helper
by Gia-XY
Summary: Ryou hanya berharap bisa membantu pasangan bodoh yang terus memenuhi pikirannya …, walau itu harus menyakiti dirinya …./ Shounen-ai. Brother!SaKuro. Aomine Daiki's Birthday Fiction.


**Idiots Helper**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Ryou hanya berharap bisa membantu pasangan bodoh yang terus memenuhi pikirannya …, walau itu harus menyakiti dirinya ….

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **.**

 **Warning** **(s)** **:**

AR, shounen-ai, brother!SaKuro, one-sided love, mungkin OOC, mengandung beberapa istilah asing, mungkin beberapa kesalahan pengetikan, krisis kosakata, DLDR, dll.

 **.**

 **Aomine Daiki's Birthday Fiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aomine Daiki, andalan tim basket Akademi Touou berposisi _Power Forward_ ini kadang menimbulkan kesan aneh dan misterius dalam otakku setiap kali diriku mengingatnya.

"Oi, Ryou, kaubisa membuat telur rebus, tidak?"Aku hanya mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Aomine-san yang duduk memakan bekal buatanku—tepat di sebelahku.

Aku yang sejak tadi terbengong melihat sosoknya memesonanya yang duduk dengan rambut biru gelapnya tertiup angin di atap pun langsung tersentak.

"U-uuh …, bisa, Aomine-san …. Memangnya kenapa?" Aku mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya balik. Oh, tentu setelah itu aku akan …

"Maafkan aku!"

… minta maaf …. ini memang kebiasaan yang tidak bisa kuhindari ….

Aomine-san menggaruk tengkuknya malas sambil menghindari tatapannya dari sosokku. Tampaknya ia agak malas mendengar permintaan maafku ….

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu tidak nyaman! Maaf kalau pertanyaanku mengganggumu! Maaf karena aku selalu mengganggumu setiap makan siang! Maaf kalau—"

"Aaaah! Iya, iya! Aku maafkan! Makanya, berhenti minta maaf, do—"

"Maafkan aku karena terus minta ma—"

"OI! RYOU! Hentikan!"

Aku langsung terdiam mendengar teriakan Aomine-san. Dalam ketakutanku, kutatap sosok Aomine-san beberapa detik, kemudian menundukkan kepalaku.

"… Maafkan aku …."

Kalau pendengaranku tidak salah, Aomine-san sepertinya menghela napasnya.

" _Hora_ , Ryou. Aku hanya ingin meminta tolong agar kau memasukkan telur rebus dalam bekalku besok. Maaf kalau aku menakutimu." Kurasakan tepukan sebuah tangan besar di kepalaku. Tangan itu mengacak-acak rambut yang sudah kutata rapi tadi pagi.

"A-Aomine-san—"

"Lanjutkan makannya. Aku tidak mau kautambah kerontang dan tidak bisa melakukan _shoot_ lagi." Aomine-san berucap dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Tanpa ragu, wajahku merekahkan sebuah senyuman kecil dengan sendirinya.

"Ah, iya, maafkan aku karena terlalu kerontang."

"Kadang ucapan dan wajahmu itu tidak sinkron, ya?"

"Eeeh?! Maafkan aku!"

 **~XxX~**

Bau angin yang biasa kucium kembali memasuki penciumanku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke halam belakang sekolah.

Kedua manik cokelatku melebar begitu mendapati sosok kaptenku di klub basket berdiri di tempat yang sama denganku.

"Ah! Sakurai! Sedang apa di sini?" Imayoshi Souichi—nama kapten klub basketku itu—bertanya dengan senyuma khasnya. Senyuman rubah kalau kata Aomine-san.

"Maafkan aku …. Aku hanya datang untuk berpikir sebentar …." Aku menjawab jujur. Tentu saja kata maaf tetap tidak hilang dari ucapanku. Bahkan _Senpai_ sampai tertawa kering mendengar permintaan maafku.

"Begitu …. Oh, benar juga." Aku langsung menatap benar-benar ke arah Senpai begitu ia mengeluarkan pernyataan seakan baru teringat sesuatu. "Kau cukup dekat dengan Aomine, 'kan? Apa kautahu kalau besok ulang tahun Aomine?"

Setelah itu, aku langsung terbelalak kaget. Senpai … tidak salah bicara, 'kan …?

"A-aku tidak tahu …. A-apa karena itu ia memintaku untuk membuatkannya telur rebus besok? Aomine-san suka telur rebus? Makanya ia mau telur rebus sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya? Aaah! Aku payah sekali! Masa ulang tahun teman sekelas sendiri tidak tahu!" Aku terus merutuki diriku sendiri, seakan melupakan keberadaan kakak kelas yang ada bersamaku. Aku benar-benar bingung apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku harus memberikan apa untuk Aomine-san besok? Mana mungkin hanya bekal seperti biasanya—ditamba telur rebus, sih ….

"… Sakurai, barusan, kaubilang telur rebus?" Aku menghentikan rutukanku, kemudian menoleh ke arah _Senpai_. Dengan ragu, aku mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu, aku menatap _Senpai_ yang memasang wajah aneh.

"Kautahu kalau Momoi menyukai pemain bayangan Seirin, 'kan? Kalau tidak salah, namanya Kuroko." Aku kembali mengangguk. Tentu saja aku tahu siapa yang dimaksud Senpai. Walau ia memiliki hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis, sangat tidak mungkin aku melupakan sosok itu. Habisnya, ia, 'kan ….

"Momoi sangat sering berkicau soal bocah itu padaku, jadi aku tahu soal ini. Makanya, jangan curiga aku mengintai bocah itu." Aku mengangguk pelan terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya _Senpai_ ingin memberitahuku sesuatu. Apa, ya?

"… Kuroko itu … hanya bisa memasak telur rebus …. Ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Aomine minta dibuatkan telur rebus …."

Aku membeku di tempat saat itu juga. Kutatap _Senpai_ dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

… Ini … bohong, 'kan …?

 **~XxX~**

Aku duduk meringkuk di atas kasurku. Kupandangan layar telepon genggamku dengan tatapan ragu. Kuabaikan suara teriakan di bawah yang terus merapalkan namaku bagaikan mantra.

"Ryou! Ryou! Turun! Ayo, makan dengan ayah! Makanan buatanmu saja tidak cukup!"

Kupejam erat sepasang manik cokelatku. Genggamanku pada benda di tanganku mengerat. Aku benci di rumah …. Tetapi, aku lebih benci pada … diriku yang tidak bisa menerima bahwa Aomine Daiki hanya menyukai Kuroko Tetsuya … apa pun yang terjadi ….

… Kenapa diriku menjadi semakin egois sejak mengenal Aomine-san …?

"Ryou …! Ayolah, turun ….! Ryou …."

Kudengar suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga, mendekati kamarku. Setelah itu, ketukan kecil terdengar di pintu kamarku,

"Ryou …, malam ini saja …, maafkan aku …."

Nada lirih yang keluar dari mulut ayahku—apa ia masih ayahku?—tampaknya masih tidak mampu membuat kakiku berjalan keluar kamar. Bahkan, mulutku rasanya tidak ingin bicara ….

Kata-kata maaf yang dulu selalu kuucap untuk pria yang masih berstatus ayahku secara hukum saat ia melakukan padaku itu kali ini terucap olehnya.

Karena tidak mendapat balasan, lama-lama, pria tu berhenti memanggilku. Kemudian, kudengar langkah kaki menjauhi kamarku.

Tanpa sadar, napas terhela dari mulutku. Kemudian, aku kembali menatap layar telepon genggamku.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Nama itu terpampang di tampilan kontak yang kubuka. Aku menelan ludahku, kemdian memencet sebuah tombol untuk menghubunginya. Ketika kudekatkan telepon genggamku di telingaku, nada dering terdengar.

 _Tuuut …. Tuuut …. Tuu—_

"… Ada masalah apa, Ryou-kun?"

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari speaker telepon begitu panggilaknku diterima. Benar-benar khas Tetsuya, _to the point_.

Ryou-kun. Nama panggilan khusus yang diberikan Pemain Bayangan Seirin padaku. Ah, bukan …. Itu panggilan khusus yang diberikan adik tiriku padaku …. Pasti Aomine-san akan iri padaku kalau tahu mantan bayanganya memanggilku dengan nama kecilku.

"Maafkan aku karena menelepon malam-malam begini …. Tetsuya …, kautahu besok—"

"—ulang tahun Aomine-kun? Tahu, kok."

Tetsuya tahu …. Tetsuya tahu besok ulang tahun Aomine-san …. Kalau begitu ….

"Kau akan memberinya sesuatu besok?"

Hening sejenak setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutku. Ketegangan melingkupiku. Apa yang akan dijawab Tetsuya?

"… Tidak …. Aomine-kun pasti akan menganggap hadiah dariku gangguan …."

Senyuman tipis terpasang di wajahku. Walau kesal, di sisi lain, aku senang mendengar jawaban barusan.

… Dasar, pasangan bodoh ini ….

"Maafkan aku bertanyaa aneh-aneh, tetapi … Tetsuya tidak akan menyesal …?"

Kurasa, aku tetap tidak akan bisa berhenti bersikap baik ke adikku … walau ia anak yang pernah mencuri perhatian _Tou-san_ , ataupun … orang yang mencuri perhatian Aomine-san ….

… Habisnya …, Tetsuya anak baik, sih …. Tidak sepertiku ….

 **~XxX~**

"Aomine! Selamat ulang tahun!"

Terdengar suara tembakan konfeti dan teriakan anggota tim basket begitu Momoi-san masuk sambil menyeret Aomine-san. Senyuman lebar Imayoshi _Senpai_ dan yang lainnya terpasang di wajah sementara Aomine-san memasang wajah heran.

" _Hora_ , Aomine-kun! Sana!" Momoi-san langsung mendorong Aomine-san ke arah gerombolan anggota tim basket di mana aku juga berdiri di antaranya. Karena dorongan Momoi-san terlalu mendadak, Aomine-san berhasil terdorong, kemudian kehilangan keseimbangan.

"O-oi! Aomine!"

Tubuh Aomine-san terbawa mendekat kue tar yang dibawa Wakamatsu _Senpai_. Ga-gawat kalau Aomine-san jatuh menimpa Wakamatsu Senpai! Kuenya bisa …

 _BRUK!_

… hancur …?

"HA! Mampus, kau! Makanya, jangan hancurkan kue ulang tahunmu sendiri!"

Aku salah perhitungan …. Wakamatsu _Senpai_ ternyata berhasil menghindar. Malah, Aomine-san sampai jatuh dan wajahnya mencium lantai gimnasium yang dingin. Uuuh …, pasti sakit ….

Aku menghampiri Aomine-san, kemudian berjongkok di hadapannya sambil mengulurkan tanganku.

"A-aomine-san …, maafkan aku …. Sakit, tidak …?" Aomine mendongak dengan wajah kesal. Tangan kirinya ia ulurkan, kemudian digenggamnya tangan kananku yng terlulur ke arahnya.

"Jelas sakit, Bodoh." Aomine-san menggerutu ketika aku menariknya berdiri. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena bertanya tadi ….

"Maafkan aku …."

Anggota klub langsung serentak menutupi wajah mereka dengan sebelah telapak tangan begitu mendengarku meminta maaf. Sepertinya mereka terganggu dengan permintaan maafku ….

"Sakurai-kun tidak salah, kok. Aomine-kun saja yang terlalu bodoh sampai jatuh begitu." Momoi-san berkata sambil mengerling ke arah Aomine-san. Entah aku salah atau tidak, Momoi-san sepertinya ingin mengejek Aomine-san.

"Berisik, Satsuki! Memang siapa yang mendorongku duluan?!" Momoi-san hanya tertawa tanpa dosa mendengar pertanyaan Aomine-san.

"Kalau begitu, Aomine, cepat tiup lilinnya. Lalu, lepaskan tangan Sakurai." Imayoshi Senpai berucap sambil memampang senyuman—yang terlihat—mengerikan. Aomine-san yang sudah berdiri langsung melepaskan tanganku dengan wajah ngeri. Sejujurnya, aku agak kecewa, sih ….

"Ya, sudah! Sini! Mana kuenya?!"

Dengan enggan, Wakamatsu _Senpai_ berjalan mendekati Aomine-ku—eh …, bukan ….

"Sakurai, kau yang pegang saja. Aku jijik pegang kuenya kalau Si Pemalas ini mau meniup lilinnya."

Aku menelan ludah mendengar perkataan Wakamatsu _Senpai_. Kenapa diberikannya ke aku, bukan Momoi-san?!

"Cepat, ah! Ambil kuenya!"

"Ba-baik! Maafkan aku!"

Aku pun langsung mengambil kue tar yang dibawa Wakamatsu _Senpai_ , takut-takut kalau aku diomeli lagi karena kelamaan membiarkannya memegang kue.

Aku kembali menghadap ke arah Aomine-san yang sudah menatapku dengan garang nan malas.

"Ada-ada saja kalian …." Aomine-san berjalan mendekatku sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Tanpa sadar, aku menahan napasku.

Aomine-san berhenti di hadapanku, kemudian menatapku, membuat tubuhku bergetar tanpa aku mau. Rasanya hawa dingin imajiner langsung menyergapku, padahal tidak ada AC yang menyala. Habis, Aomine-san seperti ingin melahapku hidup-hidup, sih ….

Aomine-san mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku—sebenarnya ke lilinnya, sih—membuat wajahku diam-diam menampilkan guratan merah.

"Eits! Jangan langsung ditiup! Buat harapan dulu!" Momoi-san menginterupsi saat Aomine-san bersiap menarik napas untuk meniup api di atas lilin kuenya.

"Momoi, kau ada-ada saja. Aomine, 'kan, sudah besar." Imayoshi Senpai tampaknya tak setuju dengan pernyataan Momoi-san. Dari ekspresi wajahnya kelihatan sekali.

"Eh, tapi, 'kan—"

"Sudah, Aomine, cepat tiup lilinya!"

"Kapteeeen!"

Teriakan protes Momoi-san tak dipedulikan Imayoshi Senpai yang menatap Aomine dengan wajah menuntut. Senyuman mengancam juga tak lupa terpasang di wajahnya. Seram ….

"Aomine-san …."

"Cih! Aku tahu!"

"Maafkan aku …."

"Jangan minta maaf."

"Ah, iya—"

"Berisik, ah!"

Setelah itu, api di atas lilin pun padam. Seluruh anggota bertepuk tangan riuh.

Aomine-san masih belum menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia menatapku intens, tak melarikan tatapannya dariku barang sedetik pun, membuatku berdebar-debar sekaligus takut. Tatapan Aomine-san sedang garang-garangnya sepertinya ….

Ketika aku sadar, Aomine-san sudah mengambil kue di atas tanganku, kemudian memberikannya pada Momoi-san.

"E-eh? A-Aomine-san—"

"Aku pinjam anak ini! Ryou, tasmu di mana?"

Tanpa persetujuan, Aomine-san langsung menarik tanganku dan menuntut jawaban pertanyaan. Aku pun menunjuk ke arah bangku di pinggir gimnasium dengan takut-takut.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Aomine-san langsung menarikku ke arah bangku, mengambil tasku, kemudian membawaku meniggalkan gimnasium—masih sambil menarikku. Dari belakang, kudegar Momoi-san berteriak memanggil kami, namun tampaknya tak ada niat mengejar.

Aomine-san terus menarikku tanpa menoleh atau bicara satu kata pun. Jujur, aku jadi agak takut …. Belum lagi genggamannya sangat kasar …. Apa aku akan dicincang …? Hiii! Maafkan aku!

Mendadak, Aomine-san berhenti, membuatku bingung-walau rasa takutku masih lebih besar. Aku menoleh ke kanan kiri. Ah, di atap ….

"Oi, Ryou." Aku terperanjat begitu mendengar Aomine-san memanggilku. Kalau tahu Aomine-san akan mengerikan begini, aku tidak akan ….

"Kenapa kau menghindarku seharian, hah?!"

Tuh, 'kan, ia marah ….

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Aomine-san akan marah padaku. Habisnya …, aku hanya orang-yang-bisa-membuatkan-makanan untuknya, 'kan …? Bekal juga sudah kutaruh mejanya sebelum ia terbangun ketika jam istirahat …. Atau dia marah karena bekalnya sama sekali tidak ada telur rebus …?

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan akuuu!" Aku langsung membungkuk begitu sadar sepenuhnya kalau Aomine-san benar-benar marah padaku.

"Daripada minta maaf, lebih baik kaujawab pertanyaanku!" Aku tambah merinding. Aomine-san pasti marah sekali padaku ….

"A-aku …. Maafkan aku, aku hanya … sedang memikirkan sesuatu …."

… Iya, berpikir apakah aku harus menyerahkan benda itu atau tidak …. Hadiah ulang tahun dari Tetsuya ….

Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kau memikirkan a—"

"Aomine-san, coba berikan tasku …."

Aomine-san tampak bingung dengan permintaan tiba-tibaku. Namun, setelah itu, ia menuruti ucapanku. Ia menjulukan tangan kanannya yang membawa tasku.

Aku menerima tas yang diberikan Aomine-san, kemudian menatap tanganku dan Aomine-san yang masih bergandengan.

" _Ano_ , Aomine-san, maafkan aku …. Kalau tidak keberatan-"

"Waah! Maaf! Aku lupa!"

Aonine-san buru-buru melepaskan tanganku. Aku pun buru-buru membuka tasku sambil menahan rasa maluku. Beberapa kali aku kepayahan membuka tas karena rasa malu menguasaiku.

Aku sudah bertekad, aku akan memberikannya pada Aomine-san. Cemburu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan alasan untuk tidak jadi membantu adik kesayanganku. Lagipula, Tetsuya sudah bersungguh-sungguh ingin memberi Aomine-san hadiah—walau ia menitipkannya padaku.

"Ah! Ini dia!"

Aku bersorak begitu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal yang masih terbungkus kain biru tua. Aomine-san mengernyit saat melihat benda yang kukeluarkan. Mungkin ia bingung karena aku mengeluarkan kotak bekal. Habis, semua jatah bekalnya sudah kuberikan padanya siang tadi.

"Aomine-san …," Aku menyodorkan kotak bekal itu pada Aomine-san, "Selamat ulang tahun."

Dengan ragu, Aomine-san menerima kotak bekal yang kusodorkan. Masih dengan wajah bingung, ia membuka kain penutup kotak bekal tersebut. Betapa bingungnya ia ketika mendapati sebuah amplop berwarna biru es tertempel di atas kotak berkal tersebut.

Dengan hati-hati, Aomine-san mencabut amplop yang ditempel di atas kotak bekal di tangannya, seakan takut amplop itu. Aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihatnya. Benar-benar berkebalikan dengan sikap kasar Aomine-san yang biasa …. Pasti Aomine-san sudah punya dugaan tentang siapa yang memberikan benda yang ada di tangannya saat itu.

… Habis, biru muda itu benar-benar ….

"Khas Tetsu sekali …."

Amplop biru muda sudah terbuka. Kertas putih dengan tulisan-rapi-bak-tulisan-wanita di atasnya yang tadinya berada di dalam amplop sudah dikeluarkan dan kini sudah bersentuhan langsung dengan tangan Aomine-san. Tentu aku tidak mencoba membaca isinya. Toh, surat itu bukan untukku dan aku juga tidak ada hak untuk membacanya.

Kulihat senyuman tipis terpampang di wajah Aomine-san. Kurasa, orangnya sendiri bahkan tidak sadar kalau ia sedang menaikkan salah satu sudut mulutnya.

Tanpa sadar, tangaku bergerak untuk mencengkram kain kaus yang menutupi dada kiriku. Sesak rasanya ….

Tahan, Ryou …. Tahan …. Ini memang konsekuensi jika kau berbuat sesuatu yang benar ….

"Oi, Ryou."

"Y-ya?!" Aku refleks berteriak kaget saat Aomine-san memanggilku.

Dengan wajah penasaran, Aomine-san membuka kotak bekal itu. Pemandangan bukit-bukit putih mulus di dalam korak bekal itu pun terpampang.

Masih sambil menatap isi kotak itu, Aomine-san bertanya, "Ini … benar-benar dari Tetsu? Kenapa bisa ada di tanganmu?"

Aku menelan ludahku. Apa harus kuceritakan kalau Tetsuya dengan bodohnya naik sepeda pagi-pagi ke tempatku sampai hampir pingsan karena tidak mengingat staminanya jelek? Kurasa tidak ….

"Ma-maafkan aku …, tetapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, Aomine-san …."

Ya, rahasia. Aomine-san cukup menikmati hadiah Tetsuya saja, tidak perlu sampai menghawatirkannya juga …. Aku bisa makin iri nanti. Lagipula, Tetsuya pasti tidak ingin Aomine-san tahu tentang kecerobohannya tadi pagi.

Semoga Aomine-san tidak mencurigaiku atau memaksa ingin tahu ….

"Cih, kalian sekongkol, ya?" Dengan kesal, Aomine-san memakan salah satu telur rebus buatan Tetsuya. Aku benar-benar iri ketika melihat Aomine-san diam-diam menyiratkan kebahagiaan di wajahnya dengan segurat senyuman tipis.

Aomine-san sepertinya benar-benar menyukai Tetsuya …, bukan hanya sebagai mantan pasangannya di lapangan ….

"Ryou, mau tidak?"

Aku tersentak saat Aomine-san menyodorkan kotak bekalnya ke arahku. Aku menatapi telur rebus buatan Tetsuya dengan tatapan ragu. Itu … benar-benar aman …?

Walau Momoi-san sendiri berkata bahwa telur Tetsuya aman, dan Aomine-san juga masih selamat setelah memakan sebutir dari berbutir-butir telur di kotak itu, aku tetap agak takut …. Habis, kebanyakan dari masakan Tetsuya membuatku ingin muntah setelah memakannya. Alias, Tetsuya tidak bisa memasak.

"Telur rebus buatan Tetsu aman, kok. Walau masakannya yang lain parah, sih …." Aomine-san meyakinkanku dengan tawa yang sangat jarang dikeluarkannya. Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengambil sebutir telur rebus buatan Tetsuya.

Sebelum mengigitnya, aku menatapi telur rebus itu dengan seksama. Perlahan, aku mendekatkan telur itu ke mulutku.

Belum sempat aku menempelkan telur itu di bibirku, sebuah tangan sudah mendorong tanganku.

"Aomi—HMPH!"

Alhasil, telur rebus di tanganku menyumpal mulutku.

Merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan bulatan putih yang menyumpal mulutku, aku pun berusaha menggigitnya agar bisa memasukkan seluruh bagian telur ke dalam mulutku.

Sepasang manik cokelatku melebar saat mearasakan tekstur telur yang menyantuh lidahku.

Telur ini … sama sekali tidak kematangan atau kementahan …. Tunggu! Masa ini benar-benar buatan Tetsuya?!

"Bagaimana? Enak, 'kan?" tanya Aomine-san sambil memakan telur di dalam kotak bekal di tangannya satu per satu. Aku mengangguk kecil, masih dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Memang tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Tetsu kalau memasak telur rebus. Itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia masak, sih." Aku hanya bisa tertawa kering dalam hati. Aomine-san sebenarnya sedang memuji atau mengejek adik tiriku itu, sih?

Sebenarnya bukan masalah enak atau tidak, sih. Aku yakin, Aomine-san pasti hanya ingin telur rebus sejak kemarin karena ingin ada sesuatu yang mengingatkannya pada Tetsuya. Lagi-lagi, aku iri.

Yah, tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Seharusnya tugasku hanya membuat telur rebus, tetapi aku malah membantu pasangan bodoh itu. Atau sebenarnya aku yang bodoh?

Aku tidak peduli. Walau harus terluka, aku hanya ingin melihat adik tiriku bahagia dan tidak menyesali kebodohan pikirannya. Begitu juga Aomine-san, apalagi ini hari ulang tahunnya.

Apa aku sudah berhasil menjadi kakak sekaligus sahabat yang baik?

"Ngomong-ngomomg, Ryou, kenapa kau tidak membuatkanku telur rebus?"

Aku kembali menelan ludahku. Gawat …, Aomine-san ingat …. Kukira, Aomine-san akan lupa setelah mendapatkan telur rebus dari Tetsuya.

Mana mungkin kukatakan kalau aku terlalu stres memikirkan Aomine-san dan Tetsuya sampai lupa akan permintaan Aomine-san, 'kan?

"A-aku lupa …. Maafkan aku!" Aku membungkuk dalam-dalam berkali-kali. Semoga Aomine-san tidak marah lagi!

"O-oi, santai saja. Besok juga tidak apa, kok."

"Aku juga tidak memberikan hadiah ulang tahun! Maafkan aku!"

"O-oi, Ryou …."

"Maafkan aku karena aku hidup!"

"K-kau tidak salah—"

"MAAFKAN AKUUU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Notes:**

 _-san_ : Panggilan yang diletakkan di belakang nama orang yang dihormati atau berposisi lebih tinggi. Bisa juga dipakai sebagai bentuk kesopanan.

 _Hora_ : Hei

 _Senpai_ : Kakak kelas/senior

 _Tou-san_ : Ayah

 _-kun_ : Panggilan sopan, umumnya digunakan untuk memanggil lelaki yang lebih kecil. Bisa juga digunakan untuk memanggil perempuan sebagai bentuk formalitas.

 _Ano_ : Um/maaf/menunjukan permisi.

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Ending-nya aneh, ya? Iya, saya akui, SANGAT. Saya galau harus kasih ending gimana soalnya. Hahahah!

Maafkan saya karena membuat Ryou-pyon tersayang menderita …. Soal ide kenapa saya bikin Ryou-pyon sama Tetsucchi diam-diam saudara, itu karena saya merasa ke- _uke_ -an mereka gak jaduh berbeda. Belum lagi matanya sama-sama besar. HAHAHA!

Ngomong-ngomong, Dai-san, _tanjoubi omedetou_. Buruan _move on_ , ya. Kalau gak ke Satsu-san, ke Ryou-pyon, atau enggak usaha sana dapetin Tetsucchi sebelum diembat cowok lain.

Sekian. Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dalam pengetikan fanfiksi di atas, apalagi saya cek ulang hanya sekali. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir.


End file.
